Soi
by Manga Freaks and Tv Geeks
Summary: by Manga Freak. ONESHOT. Fushigi YugiX Red Rivers. This girl travels to a different world and becomes a practically a goddess there. warning:mushy love story


**Disclaimer:** I don'town some of the plot and some ofthe characters.

**Soi**

**By: Manga Freak**

There's a legend about a girl who serves the god Susaku, that girl is named Soi. Soi was hand picked by Susaku to protect her. Legend has it that always have a soft blue light coming off of her. All people thought that the blue light always by her side is a shield protecting her. A tragedy happened one determined to fight him to the end, and she did, but doing so she lost all her strength and died. Susaku was very grateful and took her soul to Earth and erased all her memory of her life in heaven and prayed that she would have a happy life on Earth.

-----------OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO----------

My name is Kang-Lin and I go to Hakko Junior High. I'm always hyper. I'm trying to make my mom happy by passing the entrance exam. My mom is always pressuring me to go to Jonan, but I don't have the courage to tell her that I want to get to Hawken High with all my friends.

----------OOOoooOOOTwo day's agoOOOoooOOO-----------

I was in history class. I always hate history because I hate studying. I remembered that I was sleeping in class and got busted. (My history teacher is so mean, he uses a wooden stick and hit the students that aren't paying anywhere he likes which I don't understand, in my case it's my head.) For punishment I have to stand in the hall, but since my history teacher is going to teach his lesson again in cram school, I decided to ditch for the second time in my junior year. I was walking down the road when suddenly, a hand shot out from a puddle on the side walk, grabbed my ankle and pulled me through the water. It was deeper than I thought it was. I searched through my pocket and I found a pencil. I used it to stab the hand and it released me. I almost drowned but then, suddenly I saw a bright blue light coming above the water so I decide quickly swim toward it. Once I got out of the water I gasped for breath, and soon realized I'm in a well. I shouted for help. A nice lady got me out and gave me shelter. There I learned that I'm now in the medieval period. As it got dark I went to sleep.

In the morning, a few soldiers took me to a dungeon. A few minutes, the Queen Catharine came out to greet me. Turns out, she wants to kill me in order to make her immortal and rule the world. The reason was because I was the reincarnation of some person named Soi.

----------oooOOOoooOOOThe presentOOOoooOOOooo----------

I am at the central of the city and everyone is watching me, even the king, the queen and a prince. The weather is freezing and I can't stop crying. I don't believe it. I'm thirteen and I am getting beheaded? I don't even have a boyfriend yet! I was shaking, but was I shaking in fear or was it because it was cold? At noon a priest dressed in black came toward me.

There he exclaimed, " People of Minoan, look at this witch who made your crops die and your cows sick, now I ask you shouldn't we behead her?"

"KILL HER, KILL HER!" shouted the crowd.

The man holding the ax lifts it up and then POW!

I was safe! The prince, who had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, had thrown his cup at the man and drenched him with his wine.

"Father, may I take this girl to my palace and make her my servant?"

"KYLE ARE YOU MAD!" shouted the king, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Kyle, are you mad? For taking a witch to your own castle and give her food and shelter? I mean after all, she is a witch," said the queen with an evil smile spreading upon her face.

"Not mad father, but curious. A witch would have gotten out of those ropes easily without breaking a sweat if her powers could make crops die and cows sick," answered Kyle, while ignoring the queen.

"Fine Kyle, if you insist, but I won't be the one who will go to your burial when you die because of her," retorted the king.

Prince Kyle starts to walk toward me and lend his hand down to me, smiling the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I blushed.

"What's your name?"

"Kang-Lin," I answered.

"Nice to meet you."

As he took me away from the central plaza of the city, I took a glimpse at the Queen Catharine, sitting next to the king, with a frown on her face.

In the afternoon, I entered the Prince Kyle's palace. Light gleamed off the polished marble walls and glossy stained glass. It was a piece of grandeur. I was put on cleaning and serving but not cooking after I burnt about 50 eggs. It was a hard day, but I managed. Once I finished all my work I went to my room. My hands were bleeding from the blisters I had, and the burns I get for trying to cook. The wound on my hands really smarts. Then I cried my self to sleep thinking of all my family that has been waiting for me at home and how worried they are about me. Everyday the prince checked up on me, and sometimes we talk while I was working. I am beginning to feel strange feelings for him, is it love?

The next day, I was outside, alone, taking Kyle's clothes off the clothes line. When suddenly, a man popped out from the hedges in front of my face. I gasp.

"Are you one of the prince's servants?"

"Y-yes," I bowed.

"Well, would you give this message to Prince Kyle, it's from his majesty," said the messenger, handing me the envelope. I took the envelope and see the messenger off, and ran up the stairs to Kyle's room.

"Kang-Lin? What is it?"

"Well, a messenger came to give you this message from the king," I replied.

"Thank you,"

Prince Kyle took the envelope and look at it for about five minutes, but it felt like one hour to me.

"The Egyptians had a crisis at their hands and they seem to want war to build up their army and my father seems to want me to lead the troops to war."

"Prince Kyle what are you going to do?"

My heart was jumping like crazy. I really don't want Kyle to go to war. I don't know what to do.

"Hm…it says here that you were ordered by Queen Catherine to go to battle too. I wonder why?"

So the next day we marched to the battle field. We had no idea what the queen really wanted me to go war for.

------------OOOoooOOO2 ½ months laterOOOoooOOO----------

The war is taking a long time but I do get to spend a lot of time with Kyle. The war hasn't ended yet but the battle field is so quiet, I wonder what happened to the Egyptians, are they planning something? Everyone was on guard but I felt like we're missing a lot more people than we lost in battle. A few days later I could fell a chill and I saw a few shadows coming towards us. When their faces were clear I realized those were our soldiers. Kyle and I went to ask them what happened when suddenly one of the soldiers went at me with a knife in his hand. My blood ran cold. I can't move, there I face death again. Before I knew it blooded was splattered everywhere but it wasn't my blood, it was Kyle's! He had thrown himself in front of me at the last minute. Thank goodness the knife was only stabbed in his arm. I tried to stop the running blood when the Egyptians emerged from the hills and we were surrounded.

"Kyle! Speak to me! You're losing too much blood!"

"Kang-Lin, get a to safe place, don't care about me."

Those were the last words he said before he fell unconscious on my lap.

"KYLE!"

As I weep, I realized I floated into the air while a soft blue light was surrounding me, suddenly visions of "heaven" was coming to me, and everyone below me was bowing, even the Egyptians! Once I came back down to the sandy ground weird news was going around and everyone was calling me Soi the goddess of love and war.

After that the war ended.

----------OOOoooOOOback in Kyle's empireOOOoooOOO----------

The word of Soi was spreading like wildfire. The soldiers who attacked us were actually sent by the queen to kill me. After the war, Prince Kyle made me his closest friend where I can go to his room anytime just to talk to him. I tried to talk with Kyle about Soi goddess everyone was talking about, but he always changed the subject. Kyle and I hang out so much it's like we already know a lot about each other.

It was a sunny day, the day he asked me the question.

"Um…lets see how do I put this…will you marry me?" he blushed.

I started bawling.

"Y-y-YES!" I managed to cry out.

----------OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO-----------

We had our wedding the next day and Kyle gave me a ring, forged out of silver with a small sapphire stone set into it. Later that day Kyle gave me a book to read. It was hared since it was written a very long ago. The book stated:

"When the girl come to the world from the future could produce a soft blue light of heaven, she will bring peace to the empire, but she will only stay for three full moons after she arrive in the land."

I suddenly realize that I have been staying here for about three months and tomorrow is the last day!

That night Kyle cam to my room.

"Kang-Lin, you awake?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that tomorrow is my last day here."

"Kang-Lin, listen, I don't want to tell you this because I was too embarrassed to tell you this but, I have always loved you since I have laid my eyes on you, and I always will love you. Let this ring declare my love to you so that you will never forget me."

He kissed the dark blue stone and walked away, blushing.

The last day finally came. Kyle and I took a walk over to the little city of Whiteville, and suddenly Kyle took my hand and led me to a peaceful place. He took me to a meadow and we frolicked there all afternoon.

"Kang-Lin, when you're in your world, will you always remember me?"

"Always," I stared to cry.

As I said the last of my words, the warmth of the blue light glowed so brightly, it lighted up the whole empire and I my eyes as I am holding the ring. I wished to bring joy to all the people.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my classroom with my head hurting like I was banging my head on the table repeatedly. I realize it was my teacher had whacked me with his trusty wooden stick. As for punishment for sleeping in class when he is giving his lesson, I had to stay in the hallway.

I wonder if all of those events that happened was just a dream? If it is, how come I have a ring on my finger? I guess I shouldn't ditch class, especially history.


End file.
